The proliferation of channels for subscription television (such as cable, optical fiber, or satellite subscriptions) can provide viewers with numerous viewing options. Searching though available channels can be time-consuming. Electronic program guides and/or other applications may provide a viewer with an effective way to sort though a wide variety of available channel options. These electronic program guides and/or other applications may be updated by providing current information through the subscription television network. However, there may be a noticeable time lag between when a user turns on a television and when the features of the electronic program guide become available, as the initialization process for some electronic program guides and other applications may take several minutes.